The Legendary Birds Zapdos
by Ostrichzilla
Summary: This is the first book of a hopefully successful trilogy. This is a bit more serious, hardened version of the pokemon world. Rated T for Future Chapters.
1. The Beginning

**This chapter is the first of hopefuly many. I created this story with just a thought in my head. It's a trilogy, really. I hope to continue this first book if the story get's good reviews. Either way, I hope you guys like it. This is a more serious, harsher Pokemon-based story, set in a different timeline without Ash and co. The only similarities between the characters are the Gym Leaders.**

**ENJOY  
**

'And so, our hero is steady on his path to the Indigo Plateau, where he will face the Elite Four, and defeat them with his amazing team of-'

"Samual! What are you doing sleeping in class?" Sam snorted awake, and looked around. Everyone was staring at him, barely holding back laughter. Mrs. Huskett scowled at Sam, who was still barely awake. "If today wasn't your last day, I would have you serve detention for the rest of the year!" That's right, it was Sams birthday today. He was 16 now, and legible to start his Pokemon journey now. His parents had signed him up to get his license at age 16, so they wouldn't have to worry about him to much. It was all up to the parent when they wanted their child to go on their journey.

He just nodded like he was paying attention. Sam wasn't in the mood to act like he was paying attention. He just wanted to get out, and receive his very first Pokemon. He yawned once, before picking up his pencil, and connecting it to the piece of paper in front of him.~

School was over. At least for Sam it was, and that was all that mattered. He had to decide for a starter Pokemon now. He couldn't decide over Torchic, Piplup, and Oshawott. He wasn't really interested in Fire Pokemon. They were weak against the first gym he was up against. Sam had lived in Petalburg City his whole life, so he had to take a journey to get to the Pokemon Lab, which was in Littleroot Town. He figured he might as well stop at his house to say goodbye.

Grabbing the doorknob of his home, he pushed the door open.

"SURPRISE!"

It really was no surprise for Sam. He had heard his mom whispering to his sisters about it. But he acted like he wasn't expecting it. Grinning wildly, he said, "Thanks!" And walked in. A big, fat chocolate cake sat on the Kitchen table, just begging to be eaten, and their Growlithe, Sparky, was sitting in the corner eating a slab of beef jerky.

"Sammy! Sammy! Carry me!"

Sam looked down at his little sister, her arms outstretched to hold his hands. He smiled warmly, and, taking off his backpack gently, he bent down, while she climbed onto his back. Her light, fragile, 4 year old body was easy to carry, and they both laughed while Sam ran around the room, Jen bouncing on his back.

"Okay you two, let's start with the cake! Uncle jack will be here any minute!"

Sam slowed down, and bent over, rolling Jen off his back and onto the couch. "Come on, Jen-Jen." He cooed. She laughed hysterically before hopping off the cushions, waddling towards the table. After sitting down, they all cut the pieces of cake for themselves and one for Uncle Jack when he got here. They left two chairs empty on the table; One for Jack, and one for the picture of Sams father.

'Knock knock.'

"The doors unlocked, come on in!" The door crashed open as a middle-aged, bald man with a Hawaiian Floral Patterned shirt walked in with a suitcase. He wore a pair of black sunglasses, and looked around the room, after finally resting his eyes on Sam.

"Kiddo! How ya been? It's been years!" Sam pushed his chair open, and ran into Uncle Jacks open arms. They felt so warm. So warm, and hairy. Unnaturally hairy. He needed to get that fixed.

"It's good to see you, Uncle.. We missed you." Sam murmured.

"It's good to see you two.. I haven't seen you since..." Jack stopped, his voice cracking. He took a glance at the picture of his brother sitting on the table. He was so genuine in it. His light brown hair was flowing, reaching not past his ears. He had that natural tan on him, and was in great shape for someone his age.

Jack looked back at Sam, and smiled sadly. "He would be so proud of you right now.."

After another moment of them all hugging, Sams mom let Jack sit down, and they began the beautiful cake, with Sparky begging for more Jerky strips.


	2. Truth

As Sams mother began to gather the discarded plates from the table, Uncle Jack pulled himself from the couch, running towards her. He grabbed them from her grip, smiling kindly. "Don't worry, Karen, I got it." He told her, winking. She giggled, blushing not-so-secretively. He trotted to the sink, letting the water fall freely down the plate as he grabbed the sponge. His large, rough, hairy hands grasped the silky china plates.

Unfortunately, Sam was cursed to watch the whole thing unfold before him. He had just emerged from the bathroom, and was bestowed upon him this great scene. He stared for a few moments, his peculiar grey eyes wide in exasperation. He then proceeded to walk up the stairs, his legs shaking. He reached the top steps, where the door to the small hallway stood. Opening it widely, he practically fell into the hallway.

_Uncle Jack and Mom are…. EW WHAT THE FUCK! What about Dad? Don't they… Don't they…_ Sam couldn't even finish his thought without choking up. He sat against the wall, his thin, long fingers running through his coarse brown hair. Why was his mom doing this? I mean, it just _looked_ so obvious. Anything could be possible, but nothing else was very likely, except..

"BARK!" Sparky's silhouette was seen in the air coming from the door, as he flew at Sams head. The two collapsed, laughing playfully. For a moment, he forgot about his sudden sadness. Sam pushed himself off the ground, petting Sparkys head. The two clambered down the stairs, where Uncle Jack, his Mom, and his sister were all watching the news, their eyes glued on the screen as a crudely taped video of the current war situation was.

A Machamp was shown on the screen, holding a rocket launcher with each side of his hands, jumping out of a Helicopter. The Machamp grew smaller and smaller as it grew nearer to the Earth. Finally, a cloud of dust arose, and there was a series of yelling and bullet fires. After that, silence. Everything was quiet until another explosion rocked the camera and demolished the buildings around them. Sams mother gasped, and wrapped her arms around Uncle Jack, sobbing into his shoulder. He closed his eyes sadly, patting her on the back. He tightened his eyes and face, not wanting to cry. Sam bet they were faking. He had to hold back a sob, though, too. He had just watched his fathers Machamp, his favorite Pokémon, die. The only ones left, were about three. Sam and his family surprisingly kept in touch with The General, who was close friends with his father. The General always kept his fathers Pokémon with him, as a final request from him. The Pokémon were a Ditto, a Pidgeot, and an Arcanine, all very fond Pokémon of his.

"I'm going out for a walk with Sparky before I head out today, do you guys need anything?" Sam stared around at them, who were all in a very sadder mood than when he left them.

"N-nothing… Nothing Dear…" His mom choked from Uncle Jacks shoulder. Sam didn't wait up for anyone. He was already out the door.

The day was gloomy and cloudy. A perfect one for starting a life changing journey across the region. As the two friends for life walked down the small path towards the forest, they sensed a strange presence. Sparky spun around, barking like crazy, sparks flying from his teeth as the fire sacs in his throat flared up. Sam turned around and faced behind him, unsure of what to do. He has no Pokémon besides Sparky, and he wasn't official. And even then Sam wasn't to sure what attacks he had in store. So he just kind stood there, trying to muster up a fighting stance, but ending up in a strange kind of position, with his fists clenched, making an X over his forehead, while one of his lanky legs was pivoted to face him, and the other was pointing to his side. Finally, Sparky stopped barking, and sat down, eyes still spotting the area that he was barking at. Nothing was there.

_BANG!_

Sam and Sparky jumped, both scared out of their skins. Sam paranoidly looked up at the skies. Lightning surged across the clouds, but not a drop of rain was in the sky. _Strange…_ He scratched his chin as a flash of light illuminated everything, and a black shadow in the shape of a bird was visible for a second before disappearing into the clouds. _No way…_ But of course, Sam was wrong. A screech echoed throughout the world, one full of sadness and pain, like a nesting mother bird has lost its young somewhere, and has almost no hope of finding it.

Same walked Sparky back to his house, after the Growlithe relieved himself after the many crackles of thunder. The thunder was on and off. It was unnatural at this time of year for thunder to go off like this. Weather reporters were going mad trying to figure out what was happening to the weather patterns. Everything is going crazy.

"Are you sure you still want to start your journey today, Sam? Why don't we wait until a nice day?" His mom sounded really worried. Maybe she didn't want to lose another family member like she did her lover. Sam couldn't bear picturing her if he died. But maybe it was selfishness, maybe it was something bigger than that, but Sam stubbornly refused to delay his quest.

"I'm going to be seeing this weather throughout my journey this whole time. It won't matter whether I start or end in a Thunder Storm, mom. I love you…" He kissed her forehead as they hugged. His Uncle ruffled his hair, hugging him warmly. His sister just hugged him, not wanting to let go. Finally, though, she did.

"See you Sparky…" The dog whimpered sadly, before Sam grabbed his backpack full of potions and other items he might need, including Pokeballs. He took one final look, than closed the door, starting his journey. But first things first, he needed a companion, a Pokémon to help him along his journey. He still needed an idea on who to get, though.


	3. New Life Story

Sam was quickly put out as he walked into the Pokemon Professors lab. The usually filled trays of Pokeballs containing the starter pokemon were practically empty. "Uh, hello?" Sam called out from the doorway. No one answered. Slowly, he called again. "Professor? You in here?" Again, no reply. He took that as a 'Come on in!' and made his way to the Pokemon trays. The different signs held over the trays read 'Hoenn Samples' or 'Johto Samples'. He grabbed a Johto sample and pressed the button sitting on the ball, opening up the red and white sphere, releasing a bright red light that formed into a monkey looking Pokemon. The red light solidified and colors shifted.

"WHAAAAAA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sam jumped, dropping the pokeball on the ground, and making the Chimchar displaying before them make a run for it to the door. Sam leaped at it, but not before the wooden door slammed shut behind the Fire Pokemon. Professor Cypress glared at the starting Trainer. "Do you realize how much that specimen cost?" The vain Professor stared at Sam in a very hateful way. His light brown eyes were somehow a bit scary, if anything, and his tall, skinny persona added to the already feel that he was taller and more superior than the new Trainer.

"Do you realize that that fucking pokemon was in the Johto Samples?" Sam retorted. The Professor was not amused.

"Yes, I do realize that, Fresh Meat. Since there was so much space left, I decided to start putting the Pokeballs together. I started, but I was needed in the lavatory so I went. Now, the only Pokemon that are left here, due to today being the host of many birthdays, are Oshowatt, Chimchar, Bulbosaur, and an overabundance of Totodile. Which one would you like?" Cypress stared from over his spectacles in a condescending manner.

Sam, being a lover of annoying people, asked him to fetch the four Pokemon. Then, began playing 'Eenie Meenie Minie Moe' slowly. He landed on the one in the center right. Grabbing the Pokeball, he opened it casually and the ordinary red light appeared, and a Totodile bounced out, sucking on his whole hand like it was his pacifier.

"Alright, now come over here so I can take your picture for your Trainer I.D. And set it up. What color do you want?"

"Blue!"

"Hot pink it is.. Right this way, _sir._" The Pokemon Professor led him into a brightly lit room holding a polished Cherry Wood Table and a metal chair nailed to the ground. Sam was instructed to sit down while Professor Cyprus took his photo. Cypress asked, "Full name please." Sam looked at him, perplexed at how he had been from standing right behind him, to sitting in the chair by the table.

"Uh, Samual Throhson."

"Gender." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Just making sure. Age"

"Fifteen..." After that question, Professor Cypress continues filling out the form silently. After what seemed like an eternity, he stood up, and walked across the room, to a scanning machine. He placed the Form on the scanner and waited silently while the machine scanned. Finally, something popped out from the side of the machine into a basket. The Prof. picked it up, and handed it to Sam. His Trainer I.D. was all set to go.

After all the pictures were taken, the Pokedex given, and the forms signed, Sam was officially a Pokemon Trainer. He kicked the door open, sending a crack down the middle. Sam nervously ran before the Pokemon Professor saw it. He looked around, a refreshing smile on his face as he started his journey. He was unusually happy this thunder-abundant day. But first things first, he needed to check into the Pokemon Center.

"I'm sorry, but Trainers under the age of 20 are not allowed to travel on their journey alone."

"Wait what? I'm sorry but what the hell are you talking about?" Same was shocked. Where had this come from? The lady behind the counter looked no older than 17, so she had to feel his pain. He looked at her, shocked, before asking, 'Is there a list of people who need people to travel with?"

"We know of one person, but they live in Brassburg town, and you are not allowed to travel there without an adult."

"What's their name?"

"Britany Davis. But-" Sam was already out the door.


	4. Danger Within

Sam was sprinting away, Route 26 dead ahead. He was one for doing daring, obnoxiously brave things, and this was no different, except for the fact that he was now a Pokémon Trainer. His long black hair whipped around him as the wind was ripping at it, tearing at his clothes. A flash of thunder rang in Sams ear as lightning preceded it. He wondered what was with the weather now, and why it was so trippy this time of year right now. Usually this happens in Spring, but not in Autumn, its polar opposite.

Sam stepped into the Route, his eyes set around the shin-high grass. He cracked his knuckles loudly, and a flock of Pidgey tore from the tree next to him, severely frightened. Sam grinned at that, his face radiating. Wasn't funny, but he was just in a great mood. That is, until something made the ground shake. Same stumbled towards the tree, grabbing onto it for his life. The earth was cracking, making foot wide cracks into the Route, and some pieces of the earth sinking into its depths. What the hell was this?

"RHYDON!" A roar echoed in the distance, and Sam swallowed any brave action he had in mind. He had barely set a foot into his new world when he was already at a life risk. In the distance, closing in fast, he could see a large amount of dirt and rocks flying out behind a dug out trail, most likely the angered Pokémon. He began to jump up onto the tree, pulling himself up on the tree branch.

Rhydon neared the tree, before pushing himself out of the ground, flying at the trunk, and breaking it into chunks. Sam flew backwards, collapsing onto the ground, probably spraining something, but he was too scared to do anything. The branch he was on was laying under his leg, probably drawing blood, as dismembered tree parts were scattered around him. He pulled himself back slowly as the Rhydon roared once again, stomping slowly towards him, as if to savor the fear. He laughed once, before his horn began to spin slowly, before it began faster, and faster, until a loud whirring was heard throughout the plain.

"Charizard! Aerial Ace!"

A flash of something crashed into the Rhydon, sending it flying down the path, skidding around on the ground, until it finally crashed into a tree, halting it. A Charizard then flapped its wings once, before landing next to Sam, its smug face present. A woman was mounted on its back, kind eyes twinkling at Sam.

"You okay?" She jumped off the Charizards back, and bounced to Sam, grabbing at his hand to help him up. Her auburn hair was flying in the wind. It looked about shoulder length, except her bangs, which were about as long as her face. "I'm Flannery."

Sam grabbed at her hand, getting up, before wincing at his ankle. "F-flannery? As in, from Hoenn?" He stumbled on his words, a bit taken aback.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, a grin spreading across her face. It was always nice to meet fans of hers. "I was asked to be the new Gym Leader for the 5th gym here. They thought I was good enough to do that. Charizard here is really eager to fight the trainers here, because they're the best of the best apparently. Do you need helping getting to the town that's right there?"

"N-no, I'm fine, I'll be fine. Thanks a lot." He brushed himself off, not wanting to look weak in front of Flannery. Too late.

"Oh, alright then, see ya! I hope I'll have the pleasure of battling you in the future!" With that, Flannery jumped back onto her Charizard, before he flapped his powerful wings once, sending leaves flying, and speeding off over the treetops. Sam stared until they were nothing but a speck of dust in the emptiness. He looked back down at his Pokeball on his belt, wondering if his Totodile would become as powerful as her Charizard.

"Gruah…" The Rhydon stirred in its sleep, its eyes flickering. Dear god, Sam ran as fast as a Liepard to get out of there. He was sprinting through the forest, ignoring the scenic tour, and the constant staring of the different leveled Pokémon, just waiting to be caught. Finally, a glimpse of a Pokemart was seen in the distance, and Sam quickened his pace, his unrest unavoidable.


End file.
